Until Fuji Arrived
by DragonfireXAgent
Summary: All is going fine at Seishun Gakuen, until Fuji Syuusuke arrived, then everything starts to go awry. My first PoT fanfic. please review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

It was just an ordinary day at Seishun Gakuen class 3-6, Fuji and Eiji's class. They had been given an assignment to bring their pets and identify it's body parts. Eiji went inside the classroom, carrying a white kitty in his arms and stroking its fur. One of his classmates, with a parrot on his arm, greeted him.

"Oi, Eiji! That's a cute cat you got there! Just don't make it eat my parrot!"

"Don't worry, nya!" Eiji smiled. He sat on his seat and started to play with his cat. Oh, yes, everything was peaceful...

_Until Fuji arrived…_

The tensai entered the classroom, with his ever-present smile, and hands carrying a metal-covered cage. "Good morning, Fuji!" Kikumaru jumped to his feet and playfully saluted the smiling prodigy. "Good morning, Eiji." Fuji smiled. Eiji peered on the metal cage, curious of what's inside. "So what pet did you bring today, nya?"

The sadist kept smiling. "You'll see later, but they are cute." He smirked while slightly opening his cerulean eyes. Eiji couldn't help but shudder. "They?" He thought. "What about you, Eiji? What did you bring?" The genius closed his eyes again and headed to his chair and placed the cage at his right side. "Right!" Kikumaru took his cat by the stomach and placed it on top of Fuji's table. The cat stretched it's legs and let out a cute purr. "Isn't she cute, nya?"

At last, their teacher entered their classroom, carrying her usual class records and a pen. "All right, class. Do all of you have your pets today?" she asked. The class replied with an enthusiastic 'yes'. "I can see that we have a variety of animals here…" their teacher said, while eyeing a pig. "But oh, well! They all seem pretty harmless!" She smiled.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"All, right, let's begin with you… Kikumaru Eiji!" she pointed her pen on the red-haired lad and opened her class record. "This is my cat, nya!" Eiji said while holding his cat up in the air. "Well, it seems that pets do really reflect their owners. Okay, Kikumaru, please identify it's different body parts."

"Umm…okay, this is the eyes, and the whiskers, and here is the nose…"

Their teacher rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you add a little complexity to that?"

"Like what?" Eiji asked innocently. "Never mind. Next!" She beckoned Eiji to get back to his seat and tapped his chin while deciding who will go next. "Fuji Syuusuke! Your turn!"

Fuji's eyes sparkled with anticipation as he stood up and went to the front, his metal cage in tow. "Now, what pet did you bring?" the teacher asked.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if a brought three of them. I couldn't bear to see the other two left alone…" the tennis prodigy said while placing the cage on the front table. The teacher's eyes softened at Fuji's compassion to animals. "So what did you bring, Syuusuke? Some cute hamsters, rabbits, or puppies?"

"No." he answered. He unlocked the four padlocks of the cage and opened it. The teacher lowered her head to look inside.

"Ara? It's empty?" She exclaimed, confused.

"Oh dear," Fuji also looked inside the metal cage, his eyes wide open after seeing the empty space.

"What is it?" The teacher nervously asked.

"It seems that my pet _pythons _have escaped…" He trailed off. The whole class stiffened and went quiet.

When the teacher found the courage to speak, she closed her class record. "W-well, I'm s-s-sure that they are t-trained…right?"

"Not really, I just got them last week from our camping trip on the woods…"

"What?!" the class hollered.

"and the hunter who helped me catch them told me that they hadn't eaten for months now, poor things…"

And so, the whole class never went out of the classroom again, except Fuji, of course.

The Seishun Gakuen's photography club is having it's monthly meeting at an empty classroom. It has always been a peaceful club, not having any accidents, rivals, or anything…

_Until Fuji arrived…_

Fuji Syuusuke stepped inside the meeting room, one hand carrying his digital camera, the other, carrying a jug filled with bubbling, green liquid. (A/N: I guess we all know what that is) He sat on a chair, eager to hear the club's activities for the day. As the club president arrived, the discussion started.

"Okay! Next week, I have made an arrangement for us to go to the annual director's photo exhibit, where we will be given tips and advices on how to snap more successful photos!" The president ranted proudly. The other club members cheered after hearing that they would be going to a photo exhibit. Fuji just sat there, smiling as always.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled the club members. "Excuse me," A girl peeked inside. "Can I call out the president of the photography club?" Their president headed to the door and followed the girl. "Just a minute." He said to his group.

"Can you believe it Fuji-san? We're going to a photo exhibit! Yay!" A boy shook Fuji by the shoulder excitedly as he skipped around. "I'm sure it will be interesting, Hamada-san." The tensai smiled. "This calls for a celebration! Everyone! To the refreshments table! Grab a drink!" Hamada took out a paper cup and opened a bottle and preceded to pour on drinks, but stopped.

"What's the matter, Hamada?" one of their members asked. "Hey! It's empty!" He opened another bottle, but it was also bare. "Okay! Who drank all of the juice?!" He asked, while waving the empty bottles up and down.

One of their members raised a hand. "Eh he…sorry, but I was really thirsty when I got here…"

"Darn it, Rione! Just when I'm going to propose a toast!" Hamada sighed. Then, he noticed Fuji's bottle. "Oi! Fuji! Could we have some of that avocado juice of yours?" he pointed to the prodigy's bottle.

Fuji's smile broadened.

"Be my guest! In fact, all of you have some! Yumiko made this!" He happily said. The guys inside the club jumped from their seats. "Yumiko-san? Your hot sister?!" they asked in unison. Fuji nodded. And in a minute, they poured the green liquid into their cups and yelled, "Cheers!" They swallowed the substance, guzzling down every last drop.

"_Hey, this stuff is Inui's best one yet!" _Fuji thought while gulping his drink.

"I'm ba—haha-ack!! What the hell happened here?!" Their president inched back at the door as he looked around the room, where piles of lifeless bodies are drooped on the floor. He stared at the last person standing, his mouth stuttering nervously. "Syuusuke-san?! What happened here?!" he asked.

Fuji smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Iinchou! It's just that the drink was so good, they couldn't handle it and fainted." He replied. "Does that mean they're still alive?" The president asked. Fuji nodded. He sighed in relief after hearing that they are still alive. "What is that drink?" their Iinchou pointed to the leftover green juice from Fuji's jug. "Avocado juice. Want some? Yumiko made it." Fuji smirked. Abruptly, their president stood up excitedly. "Yumiko-san? Your hot sister?!" he asked.

"_Whoa. De ja vu." _The genius thought as he nodded and offered their president a cup. His smile became more malicious as he watched his victim drink the green goop, and fall down on the floor, with his mouth bubbling.

"My work here is done!" He smiled again as he grabbed his camera and his now-empty bottle and headed towards the door, while whistling a song, leaving the corpses of his club mates inside the room.

"It's fun to have idiots as club mates." He muttered cheerfully.

"Momoshiro! Don't let your guard down!" Tezuka's voice hollered on the Seigaku tennis courts as he and Momo were having a practice match. Tezuka had to admit, the boy was getting better. All of the regulars, except Fuji, are gathered there, watching the intense battle between the two.

"I can't believe that Momoshiro managed to tie Tezuka with 6 games all." Oishi said.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma snorted and lowered his cap.

"Ii data…" Inui mumbled as he scribbled frantically on his notebook.

"Look! There it is! The tie breaker!!" Eiji jumped up and down with excitement as he watched the duel. "40 all, not bad Momoshiro…" The mother hen, namely Oishi, nodded. "but, can he beat Tezuka?"

"Fsshhuuu…I can take that peach butt anytime…" Kaido hissed.

"Here it comes buchou!! Dunk Smash!!" Momoshiro yelled as he jumped high in the air and smacked the ball with a force so great, the it marred the area it landed on, earning him a point. Tezuka looked at the ball at the back of him, rolling slowly.

"You have improved, Momoshiro." He silently said, but loud enough for Momo to hear.

"Heh! Of course!"

"Nya! Now Momo has the advantage!" Kikumaru screeched.

"Is it possible that Momoshiro might win against Tezuka?!" Oishi asked rather loudly.

The whole court started muttering to each other after hearing the possibility. "Maybe, Momo-senpai can really win…" Arai said. "No way! Buchou has never been defeated in a practice match!" Horio argued.

Tezuka was getting distressed at that time, though it doesn't show, he's really nervous. But all he need to do is to tie the match, and he may win. Right now, It's Momoshiro's turn to attack.

"_A regular passing shot. I can score a point if I use a drop shot…" _Tezuka thought as he readied his position. "Crap! That pose! A drop shot!" Momo screamed.

Yes, Tezuka will break the tie, he will remain undefeated, that's what everyone thought…

_Until Fuji arrived…_

"TE-ZU-KAAA!! I BROUGHT THOSE _YAOI _MANGAS YOU WANTED!!" Fuji called loudly that the whole tennis club members heard it. They stopped on their tracks after hearing that, Kachiro, who was carrying a bag full of tennis balls, dropped what he was carrying, and Ryoma, who was drinking, spat his ponta on Inui's notebook.

"GYAAAHH!! My notebook!!" Inui said as he clutched his notepad.

As for Tezuka, the victim, he stood there, petrified, as the ball rolled on his court.

Ryuuzaki-sensei, who was refereeing the game was also shocked. But after finding the courage to speak, she yelled, "7 games to 6! Winner: Momoshiro Takeshi!!"

"WHHAAAAAAATT??" The entire court echoed. They were more surprised with this than hearing that their beloved el Capitan was reading yaoi manga.

"M-m-momo…won…?" Taka stuttered.

"I can't believe it…"

"He beat buchou…"

"I…won…?" Momoshiro trailed off as he dropped his racket on the ground. Tezuka shook his head as he headed towards the net to shake hands with his opponent.

"Eh he…sorry buchou…" Momo sheepishly said while shaking hands.

"It's okay. I let my guard down." Their captain replied. As they returned to their teammates, they congratulated Momoshiro, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Nice game, nya!"

"But, Tezuka…I can't believe that you read…those…" Oishi said. Then, Fuji came up to them, scratching the back of his neck, and still smiling. "Saa…sorry, Tezuka. I made a mistake. The mangas weren't for you after all, here are the history books you wanted from my sister." The tensai handed the captain a plastic bag filled with history books.

"Then…buchou doesn't really read yaoi, nya?"

"Damn…now I have to tear off a page…" Inui grumbled as he regretfully tore a page from his data notebook.

"Fuji…" Tezuka glared dangerously at the sadistic genius. Fuji smiled as he took a step forward and whispered something on Tezuka's ears. "Then I'll just give these mangas to you after practice _as you requested_." The prodigy mischievously said while clutching the manga-filled bag.

"Fuji, 50 laps around the court!"

**Author's note: **How was it? Please excuse the grammatical errors. This is my first time to write a Prince of Tennis fan fiction. So please be kind and submit a review. Thanks!


End file.
